Cómo cuidar y mimar a tu Cheshire
by omgPrussiainadress
Summary: Entre sus manos estaba el extraño libro con raras lecciones que le ayudarían a cuidar a ese monstruo gatuno, ganar su confianza y lograr que no quisiera degollarlo un poquito cuando le veía. Aun no sabía como lo haría, pero conseguiría domesticarlo


Apenas podía respirar …

El ambiente parecía ir cargado de un sentimiento de desolación y pena, y el aire era tan pesado y asfixiante que torturaba sus pulmones con cada entrecortada respiración.

Tomando una amplia bocanada de aire, entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, pero no podía ver nada.

Oscuridad …

La oscuridad lo envolvía todo en aquella estancia inhóspita y lúgubre. Solo un leve y misterioso brillo iluminaba débilmente aquella prisión sin salida. Ese resplandor difuso lo emitía un extraño símbolo, el cual centelleaba en medio de la infinita oscuridad, resaltado su figura en forma de estrella de ocho puntas, con un emblema en forma de serpiente en su centro. El símbolo se encontraba dibujado sobre la superficie de las paredes ligeramente carcomidas de aquella prisión. Una celda hecha de fríos barrotes y muros que se caían a pedazos, victimas del paso de los siglos …

En medio de la asfixiante y pesada atmosfera que se respiraba en aquel lugar sombrío, ese extraño símbolo brillaba intermitentemente emitiendo una onda de energía. Por su apariencia sobrenatural, el símbolo parecía ser una especie de sello.

Y así era. Un sello cargado de energía. Y su única finalidad era _retenerle_ …

… Retener a la delgada y frágil figura que yacía arrodillada en el suelo, abatida y sin fuerzas para murmurar tan siquiera una palabra. El joven mantenía la cabeza gacha, y sus brazos permanecían encadenados por arriba de su cabeza por medio de gruesas cadenas luminosas con extrañas inscripciones y extravagantes símbolos inscritos en ellas.

Sin necesidad de agudizar el oído, el joven cautivo podía escuchar con claridad el constante chirrear de esas cadenas, que resonaban con cada mínimo movimiento que él realizaba en un vano intento de liberarse. Sus oídos protestaron irritados ante ese odioso sonido y reprimió las ganas de fruncir el ceño y formar un puchero ante su molestia y frustración. A su alrededor, más cadenas colgaban del techo, balanceándose de un lado a otro y marcando una tétrica melodía que rompía el inquietante silencio con sus incesantes murmullos, unidos al susurro del viento que soplaba con furia allí afuera, en el exterior.

La frágil figura suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada y aprisionada. Había pasado las últimas horas retorciéndose sin parar para poder librarse de sus ataduras, pero lo único que logró fue herir sus muñecas y malgastar su energía. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y por su cuerpo acalorado por el esfuerzo. Sus parpados le pesaban, hasta el punto de no poder abrir su cansado ojo rubí de resplandor carmesí. En la parte superior de su cabeza dos preciosas orejas, idénticas a las de un gato, permanecían gachas y pegadas a ambos lados de su apenado rostro, dándole al joven el aspecto de un pobre animalito abandonado, cautivo y desamparado. Por si la imagen no fuera suficiente para romper el corazón a cualquier hombre, mujer o gato [o incluso perro … ] había que añadir que sus orejas temblaban levemente, al igual que su largo rabo de gato, que se balanceaba tembloroso de un lado a otro. Era obvio que el extraño ser, mitad gato-mitad humano , estaba claramente asustado. Eso era fácil de apreciar por la forma en la que trataba de detener su temblor.

Pero aunque tratara de ocultarlo a toda costa, sus emociones eran tan claras como el agua, y podía apreciarse perfectamente que este ser temía por su incierto destino y por lo que le ocurriría a partir de ahora.

Y no solo eso …

También temía por lo pasado …

Temía por los recuerdos y memorias que no pudo proteger …

Esos malignos desconocidos que entraron en su dimensión se llevaron aquel fragmento de la memoria de Alice. Aquello que había defendido y resguardado durante toda su existencia.

Se lo llevaron. Ya no había nada que proteger …

La misión de su vida había fracasado. Ya no tenía una meta. No tenía razón para vivir …

¿Por qué estaba vivo entonces? ¿Qué razón tenía para seguir adelante si lo había perdido todo, incluso el propósito por el que fue creado?

Y …

Ahora …

¿Qué iba a ser de él?

¿Dónde se encontraba?

¿Por qué estaba aquí, atrapado y encadenado como un criminal?

Y lo más importante …

¿Dónde estaba su querida Alice?

¿Le había dejado?

¿Lo había abandonado después de fracasar?

Ya no …

¿Y-Ya no le quería a su lado …?

- "¿Alice … ya no quiere a Cheshire …?" – se preguntó el gato a si mismo, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Una inmensa oleada de tristeza inundó de pronto su corazón. Estaba solo. Nadie vendría a rescatarlo.

Tan solo … t-tan solo era una mascota abandonada …

Sintió un extraño escozor en sus ojos, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. Los sentía húmedos y aguados, y para ser sincero, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le sucedía. Su visión se volvía ligeramente borrosa a cada segundo. Sintió algo estrujando su corazón, que seguía palpitando lleno de frustración, decepción y preocupación. ¿Era así como se sentía Alice cuando estaba triste y sus ojos se inundaban de _'agua'_?

Lagrimas … Así es como lo llamaba ella.

¿Llorar? ¿Acaso él también iba a llorar y descargar toda su rabia?

No …

Los gatos no expresan el dolor emocional de esa forma …

No lo haría. No lloraría. No mostraría tal debilidad. Y sobre todo, no delante de … _ellos._

La expresión desolada del chico-gato cambio a puro odio en cuestión de segundos, cuando levantó la vista y la clavó en las dos figuras que se acercaban a la celda a paso lento y cauteloso, deslizándose entre las sombras como fantasmas que presagiaban la muerte. Oyó sus pasos con antelación, gracias a su sentido del odio, claramente más desarrollado que el de un humano. Al instante, su cuerpo se tensó y no dudó en ponerse en guardia, mientras aquellas personas odiosas invadían su soledad con su ingrata presencia.

Uno de ellos era una joven mujer, bella y delgada, con unos ojos claros muy penetrantes y el cabello largo y sedoso como la seda. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco con múltiples encajes. En su mano sostenía un candelabro que iluminó rápidamente la estancia con su débil destello.

A su lado, caminaba un hombre joven, de pelo blanquecino como la nieve, y una leve sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. Una sonrisa que el gato Cheshire odiaba …

Break, el hombre de cabellos blancos y cautivante expresión, sonrió aun más al ver como el chico-gato le fulminaba con la penetrante mirada de ese ojo rubí.

Un ojo rubí … robado …

Un ojo que durante una época le perteneció a él, pero que le fue arrebatado brutalmente para ser regalado e implantado en el rostro de ese gato que ahora yacía frente a él.

Cheshire le miraba … y él no dudó en sostenerle la mirada.

Paradójicamente, y aunque sonase imposible, los ojos carmesí de un mismo rostro ahora se miraban directamente, frente a frente, fulminándose con un odio atroz. En el rojizo orbe de Cheshire solo brillaba el rencor. Sin embargo, en el orbe rojo de Break brillaba un atisbo de curiosidad y sorpresa. Jamás esperó volver a ver a aquel gato de nuevo. Sobre todo no después de tanto tiempo …

Cheshire soltó un leve maullido irritado, y se inclinó hacia delante, con las orejas y el rabo erizados. Sin más, proclamó:

- "¡Cheshire quiere ser libre! Nya" – masculló irritado. Su protesta iba cargada de un toque exigente e infantil. – "Cheshire quiere su libertad"

- "Y yo quiero una fábrica de piruletas gratis …" – le respondió el joven albino mientras tiraba despreocupadamente el envoltorio de un dulce salido de _'no se sabe donde'_ al suelo. – "Pero ya ves … no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere en la vida." – Concluyó muy felizmente, mientras se tragaba el dulce de un bocado y escogía sus hombros en un gesto indiferente. Cada mínimo movimiento que ese hombre hacía o cada letra de _cada_ silaba que pronunciaba parecía destinada a sacar de quicio a Cheshire, que lo miraba con una venita palpitando en su frente.

Decidió entonces ignorar al hombre adicto a los dulces y centrarse en su protesta.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo más vais a tenerme aquí encerrado?" – masculló el gato con voz ronca y furiosa, pero estaba tan cansado que no sonó tan firme como le hubiera gustado. En realidad, sonó débil, apagado y roto. No podía evitarlo. Estaba en su límite. Las cadenas comenzaban a lastimar sus muñecas. Su cuerpo dolía. Todo en él dolía …

… incluso su corazón …

¿Por qué …?

¿Por qué … no estaba su Alice con él?

- "El gatito está enojado" – susurró Break con una sonrisa.

- "Basta ya" – le regañó su misteriosa acompañante – " … esto es serio, Break."

- "Mmm … está bien. Está bien …" – dijo el joven, no deseando tener a esta mujer en su contra. Tenía muy mal genio cuando se cabreaba - "Tan solo dime … ¿Cómo es que él está vivo?" – terminó señalando al felino encarcelado.

La joven suspiró, mirando al preso que había caído en sus garras. Miró fijamente las cadenas luminosas y el sello que retenía y absorbía el poder de Cheshire, para que este no pudiera romper las cadenas y escapar del lugar. Finalmente, su mirada se clavó en el albino situado a su lado.

-"Él no es una cadena normal. Ya lo sabes. Él tiene un pequeño truco bajo la manga para engañar a la mismísima muerte y eso es algo que hasta él mismo ignora."

- "¿Truco?" – susurró curioso, ignorando la mirada de odio que recibía por parte del cautivo - "¿Algún poder especial?"

- "Siete vidas …"

- " … ¿Eh?"

- "Se dice que un gato tiene siete vidas. Al parecer, él realmente las tiene. Es una especie de habilidad especial. No importa si su cuerpo se desgarra en mil partes. Mientras le queden vidas, volverá a regenerarse y renacer con todas sus memorias intactas, como si nada hubiera pasado" – explicó la joven con voz calmada y serena -" Al parecer, … cuando le mataste en aquella ocasión, su cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse de nuevo a los pocos días de haber fallecido. Las moléculas se unieron, reconstruyendo su cuerpo y consumiendo una nueva vida. Luego, la fuerza de esta energía lo arrojó fuera del abismo hasta nuestro mundo. Actualmente ahora le quedan cinco vidas"

Se produjo entonces un breve silencio entre los allí presentes. Tras reflexionar durante unos segundos, Break continuó indagando sobre el "minino" en un intento de saciar su curiosidad:

- "¿Cómo lo encontrasteis?"

- "Apareció de pronto en una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí." – respondió la joven -"Despertó de su estado de inconsciencia con su cuerpo totalmente regenerado. Lo primero que percibió es que se encontraba en un oscuro callejón que no se parecía en nada al misterioso lugar donde había habitado por largos años. Se mostró desorientado y muy asustado al volver en sí de pronto y verse vivo … y por si eso fuera poco, se encontraba perdido en este nuevo mundo, lejos de esa extravagante dimensión a la que llamaba hogar. Supongo que no había tenido ningún contacto con el mundo humano desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que todo lo que veía a su alrededor le resultaba raro y amenazador. Estuvo merodeando por la ciudad durante largo tiempo, llamando desesperadamente por su Alice, mientras recorría los callejones más sombríos y peligrosos del barrio. Buscó y buscó como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero … no encontró nada. Estaba solo … Mientras tanto, Pandora desconocía la presencia de Cheshire en este mundo, hasta que recibimos la llamada de una persona que aseguró ver a un ser muy extraño, mitad humano-mitad gato, merodeando por las calles, así que fuimos a averiguar de quien se trataba. Finalmente, le descubrimos. Y la verdad es que nos costó un mundo atraparlo. Es muy escurridizo y nos oponía gran resistencia. Tratamos de convencerle y negociar, pero … él tan solo es un gato … su comportamiento y razonamiento obviamente es el de un gato. Para él somos su enemigos y punto. 'Su presa' … por así decirlo. No quiso atender a razones y mostró una actitud hostil."

- " En parte, es como un niño terco e inocente que ha vivido encerrado en su propio _Mundo de las Maravillas_. Ahora ha despertado en la cruel realidad y no desea aceptarla." – murmuró el peliblanco. Parecía mucho más serio que antes, como si estuviese meditando sobre alguna cuestión importante que pasaba por su mente. – "He empezado a verlo así desde hace un tiempo"

- "Y así es … El caso es que no quiso saber absolutamente nada de nosotros, así que nos atacó y no atendió a ninguna negociación. Prácticamente, nos odia con todas sus ganas. Sin más remedio, tuvimos que poner patas arriba a toda la ciudad para capturarlo. Es un chico bastante escurridizo. Utilizamos poderosas armas y artimañas, y prácticamente lo intentamos todo, pero nada funcionó. Siempre huía. Por suerte, a última hora ideamos un plan infalible con el que al fin pudimos apresarle."

- "¿En serio? ¿Qué plan?"

- "Poner leche en un cuenco y darle un sartenazo cuando estaba distraído bebiéndosela"

- "…"

- "…"

- "… ¿En serio? " – preguntó Break enarcando una ceja.

- "¿Por qué crees que la sartén donde cocinó Gil estaba tan abollada?"

Break se quedó mirándola sin expresión alguna por varios minutos, que más bien parecieron años. Sin embargo, la muchacha siguió su relato con la más absoluta naturalidad.

-"Una vez capturado, lo encerramos aquí y así ha permanecido por varios días. Sin embargo, lo único que hemos averiguado, a base de muchos interrogatorios, es que cuando regeneró su cuerpo y fue arrojado fuera del abismo, hubo una grave distorsión en el espacio-tiempo "–la mujer dirigió entonces su mirada hacia el gato, fijando sus orbes en la figura encadenada que permanecía quieta como una estatua, mirándoles con un fulgor que asustaría a cualquiera. La chica, sin embargo, continuó su relato sin apenas inmutarse – "Según él, su viaje del abismo hasta este mundo tan solo a durado unas pocas horas … pero en realidad … para nosotros …"

-"En realidad, para nosotros han pasado años …" - contestó el albino con tono enigmático – "Años desde que nos adentramos en aquella dimensión donde él fue aniquilado … Varias cosas han cambiado mucho en tanto tiempo …"

- "Así es …"

- "¿Qué piensas hacer con él … Jefa?"

- "Estoy intrigada. Quisiera saber más sobre esa habilidad de las 7 vidas. Me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas y retenerlo en Pandora. Quizás podríamos lograr que se uniera a nosotros."

- "¿Domesticarlo? Ya claro … como si fuera tan fácil. " – dijo Break en tono juguetón.

- "¿Y por qué no?"

Como única respuesta, Break dio un paso al frente. Sin más, abrió la puerta de barrotes y penetró en la celda. Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en el interior de la tétrica prisión mientras se acercaba lenta pero decididamente hacia el prisionero. Su ojo carmesí jamás apartó la mirada y su leve sonrisa traviesa jamás abandonó su rostro. Cheshire tan solo lo observó fijamente con una expresión muy seria e intimidante. Una ligera chispa de terror y adrenalina brilló en su iris escarlata.

Entonces … Break llegó finalmente frente a él, situándose a pocos centímetros de este. La tensión era más que palpable. Break, el sombrerero loco que asesinó a Cheshire, miraba al 'pequeño minino' desde arriba, mientras que el chico-gato se mantenía arrodillado, con los brazos encadenados, la cabeza ligeramente gacha, y su mirada llena de odio clavada en él.

Su mirada …

… era como una daga a punto de acuchillarlo …

Y así permanecieron, uno frente al otro, sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento o pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

De repente, Break se puso muy serio … y …

Y … extendió su mano para tocar la parte superior de la cabeza del cautivo. Sus dedos rozaron sus cabellos oscuros y la pálida palma de su mano aplastó suavemente la oreja derecha, de pelaje peludito y tan sedoso como el terciopelo. Era tan suave … a pesar del polvo y la suciedad que reinaba en el lugar y manchaba su piel y su pelo.

Sintió entonces la oreja de gato temblar en su mano. Pero … apenas pudo sentir nada más …

Ante su repentino toque, Cheshire agachó las orejas bruscamente y su rabo se erizó. Emitió un gruñido muy parecido al de un gato enfurruñado y se arrastró hacia atrás, evadiendo el contacto. El odio en su mirada pareció triplicarse, y ahora le observaba con desconfianza, temor e ira.

Break reprimió una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, escuchar esos gruñidos enfurruñados le gustaba enormemente. Le recordaban mucho a los gruñidos de un verdadero gato. Y la verdad es que le gustaba fastidiar a este gato en concreto. Encontraba imposible resistirse y simplemente no podía evitar el impulso de molestarlo. Se dijo a si mismo que era una especie de venganza por robarle su ojo, pero en realidad sabía que no lo hacía solo por eso. Ciertamente, por la pérdida de su ojo llegó a odiarle en incontables ocasiones y deseó castigarlo e incluso aniquilarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que sencillamente lo hacía porque le gustaba bromear y contemplar cómo reaccionaba el 'gatito' ante su juego. Después de todo, fue la voluntad del abismo quien arrancó su orbe con sus propias manos desnudas, no él.

Así que, siguiendo sus deseos y su propia curiosidad, Break continuó acercando su mano hacia el joven felino, ignorando el hecho de que Cheshire intentaba retroceder desesperadamente, como si en vez de una mano se le estuviera acercando el mismísimo diablo, o peor aún para él, una jauría de perros.

Break estaba a punto de tocarlo … su mano iba a rozar de nuevo esos cabellos … pero …

… De pronto, Cheshire abrió su boca, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos puntiagudos y, con un gruñido ,dio un brusco tirón hacia delante para espantar a su captor. El repentino tirón hizo vibrar las cadenas, que emitieron un agudo chirrido. Break apartó su mano sorprendido por el gesto hostil, y Cheshire retrocedió de nuevo, con las orejas gachas y ligeramente temblorosas. Más que odio, ahora se podía observar cierto miedo hacia el _'asesino'_ que destruyó su mundo.

- "No te atrevas a tocar a Cheshire." – murmuró con voz ronca. – "Aléjate. ¡Fuera!"

Finalmente, el albino reaccionó y salió de su estado de desconcierto al escuchar su voz alzarse a puro grito, ordenando que se marchara. Sonrió levemente y le observó con un destello de diversión.

- "¿Tienes miedo del que un día fue tu enemigo y verdugo, gatito?"

- "Cheshire no te teme. Cheshire encontrará pronto la manera de escapar de aquí, y cuando eso suceda, se vengará de tí. Te desgarrará en pedazos, como la rata que er-…" – su frase quedó bruscamente interrumpida cuando una mano firme oprimió sus mejillas y el mentón con un férreo agarre.

Frente a él, Break se encontraba arrodillado. Su ojo parecía estar mirando directamente a su alma por la profundidad con la que le observaba. Su mano sujetaba su rostro y evitaba a toda costa que el felino virase la cara o evadiera su escalofriante mirada.

Ese hombre …

… ese monstruo

¿Le estaba tocando? …

¡Imposible!

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a posar un solo dedo sobre él? - fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron la mente del chico-gato.

Cheshire emitió de inmediato una especie de maullido molesto, mientras luchó por liberarse y alejarse del contacto. Le ponía nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas lo tocaran, a excepción de joven mujer albina con la que había convivido durante tantos años. No tenía ni idea de lo que realmente era el contacto físico. No tenía ni idea de las emociones que podía acarrear una simple caricia. Solo sabía de la violencia de los golpes o el escozor de las heridas sufridas para defender a aquello que amaba. Después de todo, él tan solo era un _'caballero solitario'_. Un protector, ajeno a cualquier tipo de sentimiento dirigido hacia él. Él solo vivía para la protección de su Alice, solo para eso, y nada más ...

Y de pronto …

- "¿Q-Que haces?" – gritó sobresaltado.

Todos sus pensamientos quedaron bloqueados cuando los fríos labios del albino se situaron a escasos centímetros de su oreja de gato, la cual tembló sutilmente al oír aquella voz mortal y misteriosa retumbando en sus tímpanos e invadiendo su mente … hasta desquiciar sus sentidos y provocar que en su interior surgiera un miedo que lo paralizaba por completo. Su cuerpo se puso rígido al instante . Retuvo un quejido de sorpresa ante aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno … y a la vez, llenas de gentileza, por la irresistible y engañosa dulzura con la que fueron susurradas en su oído.

- "Vigila tu lengua, gatito. No vaya a ser que esta rata te la muerda …" – susurró el peliblanco en un tono suave y divertido, aunque intimidante y temible.

Entonces, el sombrerero loco sintió la urgente necesidad de incomodar al pequeño _'cazador cazado'_.

Quería jugar con él un poco más.

Y es que … Se sentía extrañamente intrigado por ver su reacción …

Así que no dudó en invadir el espacio personal del pequeño felino, después de que tan irónicas palabras fueran susurradas por sus finos y tentativos labios. Descaradamente, se acercó a ese lindo rostro hasta apenas dejar escasos milímetros de distancia, mientras le contemplaba fijamente, con desafío y picardía.

Su narices casi llegaban a tocarse con un ligero y sutil roce. El delicioso aroma de sus cabellos y su piel no tardó en intoxicar sus sentidos.

El calor que emanaba de la piel cálida del otro …

… era tan intenso que casi podía sentirlo sobre su propia piel.

Cerca …

Demasiado cerca …

Ante esto, Cheshire amplió sus ojos a más no poder. Interpretó el acercamiento de su enemigo como una táctica de intimidación, y es que … ¿qué más podría ser? No se le ocurría ningún otro motivo para justificar su acción.

El minino no supo con exactitud el porqué, pero francamente le ponía muy nervioso tanta _'confianza' _de forma tan repentina e impredecible. Se quedó inmóvil, aturdido, confundido … sin saber realmente que es lo que debía hacer, o qué decir, o cómo actuar. Apenas parecía recordar como respirar.

Tomó aire, sintiéndose sofocado.

Lo odiaba …

Odiaba sentirse acorralado.

Odiaba a este hombre …

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba

…

Y de repente …

… los labios de Break … a tan poca distancia de los suyos … se alejaron sin más.

Break sonrió burlón, dejando escapar una leve carcajada al ver la perdida y aturdida expresión que había puesto el neko. Llevaba esa expresión desde el preciso instante en el que decidió acercarse tanto a él y no había movido ni una pestaña desde entonces. Su aturdimiento y nerviosismo por algo tan simple como un acercamiento le parecía muy interesante.

Acto seguido, el humano soltó el mentón del gato con dulce delicadeza y se incorporó, dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas.

Y finalmente el chico-gato reaccionó.

"¿Acaso este tipo se está burlando de Cheshire?" – pensó indignado. Sintió entonces la furia arder dentro de él y abrasar su interior. ¿Qué se había creído _ese_ tipo?

Break sonrió por última vez y abandonó la prisión, ignorando la mirada asesina que se clavaba en su espalda como un puñal. Cerró la puerta de la celda y dio unos pasos al frente, acercándose a la mujer que observaba la escena con máxima atención. Ella contempló cómo un enfurecido Cheshire comenzaba a retorcerse y tirar de las cadenas desde el mismo instante en que Break se alejó de allí. Parecía confuso, desesperado por recuperar su libertad, y terriblemente irritado. Los bruscos tirones que daba a las cadenas que lo retenían parecían aumentar de intensidad a cada segundo.

- "¿Lo ves?" – le dijo el albino, sin apenas mirarla. - " ¿Ves? Por eso mismo no podrás convencerlo. Es un salvaje."

- "¿Y de quien es la culpa esta vez?" – le reprendió la joven con cierto sarcasmo. Break solo contestó con un encogimiento de hombros, mientras volvía a quedarse en silencio, meditando sobre algo …

De pronto, sus ojos se posaron en la joven.

- "Sera mejor que olvides lo que estás planeando." –dijo al fin el peliblanco mirándola directamente -"Ya le has visto. No le gusta nada estar aquí. Tú jamás podrás ponerle de parte de Pandora. Jamás podrás domesticarlo."

- "Yo no … " – sentenció la mujer con un extraño tono en su voz. – "Yo jamás podría … Pero …"

- "¿Pero …?"

-"Pero tú si …" – añadió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Break le dirigió una mirada curiosa. De repente, la joven le lanzó un libro que se estampó en su cara. Tras recuperarse del golpe, el albino miró el libro con los ojos muy abiertos … y releyó el titulo de la portada por lo menos tres veces:

"_¿Cómo cuidar y mimar a tu gato?"_

- "¿Qué significa est-…?" – sin previo aviso, recibió entre sus manos un collar con un extraño dispositivo eléctrico. Era un collar muy bonito, fino, de color rojo, con varios agujeros y adornos en negro, además de contar con un gran cascabel que resonaba grácilmente con cada leve movimiento. El dispositivo eléctrico se encontraba camuflado en la parte interna del collar.

- "Ahora el gato es tu nueva responsabilidad. Quiero que lo sometas a todas las pruebas de Pandora , tanto físicas, como psíquicas y médicas. Lo quiero luchando a nuestro lado. Y, definitivamente, lo quiero domesticado." – dijo con firmeza – "Y por lo que me dice mi instinto, tú eres el más indicado para esa misión. Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer y todo lo que se te ocurra para lograrlo, pero recuerda, tienes una semana para que ese gato te adore como a un dios. De esta forma, no cabe duda de que se pondrá de nuestro lado. Si lo consigues, serás gratamente recompensado. Si no … lo siento mucho Break, pero estarás en serios problemas …" – la misteriosa mujer le lanzó entonces una mirada capaz de helar un infierno.

Y así, dejando a un pobre Break confuso y petrificado, abandonó el lugar …

Break miró de nuevo el collar y el libro para mascotas …

¿En qué lio se había metido?


End file.
